


Not My Body

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 24. YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSEForced Mutism | Blindfolded | Sensory Deprivation
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not My Body

Something is different when Chase awakens, but he can’t quite pinpoint what. He lifts his head, eyes still blurry with sleep.

“What’s goin’ on?” He attempts to slur, but no sound comes out.

Chase throws himself into a sitting position. He runs hands over his clothes and face. Then it hits him.  _ This is not his body _ . He wildly looks around the room from his spot on the bed. It’s _ JJ’s  _ room. Chase stands and goes to shout for the others, only to quickly shut his mouth. JJ can’t speak. JJ has to make an effort to make  _ any _ sound. 

Chase can’t help but wish that he paid attention to how JJ used his speech slides. Even the tiniest bits of information he’d gleaned about them over the years seems to have vanished from his mind. He’d never fully gotten the hang of BSL, miles behind all the others.

It seems to take ages to reach the kitchen. Chase throws himself into a chair, lying his head in crossed arms. The island is cool, providing at least a bit of grounding. Chase isn’t sure how long he lays before he hears a scream. He can hear Schneep stumbling through the house before he appears in the kitchen.

“What the fuck is going on?” The voice sounds suspiciously like when Schneep mocks Jackie, and it becomes clear who’s in the body. “JJ?”

Chase shakes his head, once again berating himself for not learning how to sign. He’s forced silent as the others come in, unable to engage other than yes and no. Schneep comes in next, tripping over the cape Marvin insists on always wearing. JJ enters, flinching every time he makes a sound in Jackie’s body. The last to come out is Marvin, seemingly the least weirded out.

He spaces out during the conversation, growing more and more frustrated with himself. However, it seems to be much faster paced than if it would be if Chase could talk. He just slows them down.

**Author's Note:**

> Stretched the prompt real thin again.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
